Un an et un jour
by Laurelie2071
Summary: ["Draco posa le livre sur le sol et retira ses gants. Ses mains tremblaient. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de très courageux – ou de très stupide !"] (DM HG)


> > > **UN AN ET UN JOUR**
>>> 
>>> Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.   
Rating : R (Pas pour l'instant, mais peut-être plus tard)  
Pairing : Draco / Hermione
>>> 
>>> **PROLOGUE**   
_Manoir des Malfoy, 31 décembre.   
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 
>>> 
>>> Brisant le silence qui régnait dans le manoir, la pendule sonna onze heures.  
  
_Plus qu'une heure avant la nouvelle année !_  
  
La luxueuse demeure était plongée dans le noir... ou presque, la seule source de lumière provenait du grenier. Là - agenouillé sur le plancher - Draco Malfoy feuilletait un livre à la lueur d'une lanterne. C'était un recueil de contes : petit, rouge, suranné, relié en cuir.  
  
Un bouquin ordinaire ?   
Pas pour Draco. La façon dont il tournait les pages, le rythme irrégulier de sa respiration, trahissaient son angoisse.  
  
--------
>>> 
>>> Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Draco Malfoy – sorcier fortuné – passait la soirée du réveillon avec un livre, qui plus est dans le grenier ! En fait il venait de s'éclipser d'une réception fastueuse, réunissant les gens de la haute société. Les sorciers de son rang avaient de nombreuses obligations, dont celles d'aller là où il est _bon_ d'être vu et de fréquenter les _bonnes_ personnes. Son père avait pris soin de lui enseigner l'importance de l'apparence et de la manipulation dans ce monde.  
  
L'apparence était une chose, mais Draco détestait que sa mère essaye de le caser avec le "meilleur parti de la soirée". C'est sûr, _elle_ savait préserver les apparences : les parents de Draco étaient infidèles depuis des années et c'était toujours un secret pour tout le monde !  
  
A quinze ans, Draco Malfoy ne reniait pas sa famille – ni l'éducation qu'il avait reçue – mais la voyait sous un œil nouveau. Il refusait d'abandonner ses privilèges, mais n'était pas encore prêt à adopter toutes les "habitudes" des Malfoy. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il aimait trop sa liberté et était sûrement "immature", comme disait sa mère.  
  
Quinze ans, ce n'était pas trop tard pour commencer une crise d'adolescence ? Non. Aujourd'hui était le meilleur jour pour reprendre le contrôle. Le seul. Après, il serait vraiment trop tard !  
  
Lucius lui avait toujours appris à exercer son pouvoir sur les autres (par tous les moyens) et Draco avait bien l'intention de continuer à suivre cet enseignement.  
  
--------  
  
Il posa le livre sur le sol et retira ses gants. Ses mains tremblaient. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de très courageux – ou de très stupide !  
  
_Est-ce que c'était vraiment le livre qu'il cherchait ? Il allait le savoir dans quelques instants...  
_  
La pendule sonna minuit.  
  
Malfoy leva sa main droite au dessus du livre, la posa sur la couverture, mais la rétracta aussitôt : Le cuir était brûlant et sa main... intacte !  
  
Soudain le petit livre se mit à grésiller, puis à s'enflammer, en dégageant une odeur écœurante de chair calcinée. Draco avait envie de vomir mais il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, il était comme hypnotisé par les flammes, qui - au lieu de dévorer le papier - gravaient l'empreinte de sa main dans la couverture. Le feu s'éteignit brusquement, laissant derrière lui une trace qui ressemblait à une brûlure au troisième degré.  
  
_Aucun doute possible, c'était bien ce livre - celui qui détenait tous les secrets de sa famille, les secrets des Mangemorts._  
  
Un sourire triomphal se dessina sur le visage de Draco : à partir de maintenant, beaucoup de choses allaient changer !  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** à suivre...**
>>> 
>>> Je sais que c'est court (j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus, tout sera expliqué plus tard), mais il s'agit seulement le prologue. Est-ce que je continue ? Reviews SVP (positives ou négatives, du moment qu'elles sont justifiées)  
  
Le premier chapitre devrait se passer huit mois plus tard, à Poudlard (sixième année).


End file.
